Showdown In Kansas
by awakenstate09
Summary: This is co-written by cldragon08, this story is connected with his stories That Other Life and Reunitied which are GH Fanfictions. My part of the story is a sequel to the Unusual. Buffy, Willow and Dawn meet the Regulators..GH/Buffy/Twlight X-Over
1. Chapter 1

_**Showdown In Kansas**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09 and Cldragon0E**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This is a combine effort since the concept of the Regulators belong to Cldragon0E. This is a three-way cross-over with General Hospital, Twilight and Buffy **_

_Part One_

_Buffy and Willow would curled up on the private jet as Alice was sitting there jealous in a sense because Jasper couldn't make the flight. She's quite cross with him right now as the rest of the family is making there way back to Maine for school….again. Willow woke up all of a sudden._

"_Willow, are you okay?" Alice asked and Willow responded, "It was a nightmare." Buffy woke up and asked the same question. "We have to be careful, we're talking if we don't stop this there…Vampires will be the least of our worries." Willow said and Buffy responded, "Wow, who's said nothing happens in Kansas." _

_As the plane touch-down, Dawn landed and turned back to human. Alice told them of the situation. There was a man named Jonah who has been turning people to werewolves without permission. "Why this is important to us? When Cecelia left him, he went quite mad." Alice said and Dawn responded, "Couldn't we just torch him?" Alice while admired the enthusiasm but decline. "So we're teaming up with a group called the Regulators. Here's the file and I got to get to Maine, I'm going to be out of touch for a while." Alice said, Buffy, Willow and Dawn said there good-byes. Alice left and Willow then said, "She's not kidding." So they went to the terminal and Sam McCall drove up first. "Hey guys. I'm Sam, I'm the weapons expert of the group." Sam shook Buffy, Willow and Dawn's hand. "So you're the witch, you're the dragon and you're the longest living slayer." Sam said and Buffy responded, "Yes we are." As the door opened, the very talked fashion sensible blonde came first and Dawn stood straight. Rachel looked at Dawn. "Wow your young." Rachel said and added, "You're turned." Dawn confirmed it and then we follow by the strawberry haired woman named Natalie. They introduced themselves. Willow got the rent-a-car. Natalie went over the background of the case with Buffy. _

"_The investigating family has a daughter who's famous named Evangeline during the investigation she's not speaking to us right now, her boyfriend is psychic named Terrell. They won't be the problem, Evangeline tries to keep herself from any exposure. Othello is the cop who broke Code fifteen.." Natalie said and Sam walked to them. "It basically said that if any member of the investigating family asked to not be investigated, they can be assaulted. Rachel blew him out of the window." Sam said and Buffy responded, "She gets mad easy, just like my sister." "How long has she been a dragon?" Sam asked and Buffy responded, "Five years." "Rachel has been a dragon for fifteen years." Sam said and Buffy looked over as Willow shown the keys. "We got a B.M.W." Willow said and Buffy gave him a look. "What?" Willow asked and Buffy responded, "Honey you don't know how to handle speed. We just paid off a five hundred dollars franc ticket because you led a high speed chase." "I was just chasing vampires on motorcycles." Willow made an excuse for. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Showdown In Kansas_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

_Rachel and Dawn talked. "My sister saved a baby dragon and so the mother saw I was dying then made me what you are, we are." Dawn said and Rachel responded, "Do you like flying?" "Oh my God yes!" Dawn yelled and Rachel smiled for the first time in a while. "Your addicted to it. You got to be careful of that." Rachel said and Dawn responded, "Do you race?" "No!" Sam and Natalie yelled at the same time. "We're do it later." Rachel whispered. _

_As they would leaving airport, Willow got in the passenger seat while Dawn had to sit to and Buffy drove which wasn't a better situation but it was okay. As they went down to downtown Broadway, there was a welcome wagon there would several people surrounding the house. Everyone got out of the car. A blonde walked out her name was Sophia. "We want you to drop the investigation." Sophia said in a soft threatening tone. "Who said?" Buffy asked and Sophia responded, "None of your business, this is not your fight.." "I say it is.." Buffy said and Sophia growl then said, "Who the hell are you?" "She's the slayer, she's a witch, she's a dragon and we…" Sam said and she blew a hole in Sophia's shoulder. "Are regulators and you violated code fifteen." Sam said and Buffy went to town holding of the others with Rachel and Dawn. Natalie was on the side with her whips then started to speak in Latin, Natalie turned to Willow and as she finished. Willow hurled Natalie as she struck thunder as whips which would engulfed in fire struck down the last two. Sophia was left and Rachel was over her. "Now let's talk. Did Jonah put you up to this?" Rachel asked and Sophia responded in a very nasty tone. "Go to hell, Serpent." Rachel didn't like that at all. Rachel then had her fireball but Buffy had other ideas, she stabbed her sliver spike in Sophia's other shoulder and Sophia screamed. She then twisted it around and Sophia kept screaming. "Yes he did!" Sophia yelled and Rachel had a small smile. "Don't ever interrupted me again." Rachel said and added, "Good job." They left Sophia there. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Showdown In Kansas**_

_**By **_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Three**_

"_**If Jonah sent them, he must know we could hurt him." Buffy said and Willow asked, "If they would there to warn us and knew they would going to break code fifteen, why sent them in the first place?" "Because Jonah is a cocky dick." Rachel said and Sam added, "Those would foot-soldiers and Sophia is a highly paid messenger." "Honey." Willow said and added, "Where would be a nice place to put her?" "We have a spare bedroom but it was for you guys." Sam said and Willow snapped her fingers. Sophia appear but she had brought her here screaming because the stake were still in the ground at the time. After screaming and slapping, Sophia told them about the next wave of attacks. **_

_**It was Natalie in the car with Willow while Rachel and Dawn would ready to trapped them with Sam and Buffy drawing them out. "How long have you two been together?" Natalie asked and Willow responded, "Six years we're married." "Foreign country they are more open minded." Willow said and Natalie responded, "American not open-minded, are you kidding?" They laughed and Natalie asked, "Have you two ever tried bondage?"**_

_**Sam and Buffy went into an all wolves den as everyone was dancing. Sam looked around and tried to see if there was anyone suspicious which included Jonah walking towards them. "Your not welcome here." Jonah said and Sam responded, "We're regulators mother fucker, we go anywhere we want." "This must be the slayer." Jonah said and Buffy responded, "Yes it is." "I hate blondes." Jonah said and added, "They don't have nothing between there ears and most of the time they react too much." Buffy got in his face and said, "If you trying to make me hit you, no but thanks for the offer." As Buffy kept walking, everyone stepped back. "I mean you guys have a nice club." Buffy said as she walked around…**_

"_**What the hell is she doing?" Rachel asked and Dawn smiled because she knew. "She's going to piss Jonah off." **_

"_Hey, I heard about your girlfriend Cecelia. I heard that she moved half-way around the globe from you and then she got killed. You know…" Buffy said and Jonah screamed for her to shut up. Jonah leaped over the bar and Buffy took him then threw him against the wall. Buffy went on the bar and a first wave of Jonah's creations attacked. Sam started shooting as Buffy went hand to hand with them. "Now Willow!" Buffy yelled and Willow went Latin then Buffy and Sam would outside. Then the door exploded opened, on cue Dawn and Rachel flew down with a wall of fire. Jonah walked in front of everyone. "I have so many ready to overthrow Kansas." Jonah smiled and what wasn't known that the whole club was Jonah's creations ready to kill._


	4. Chapter 4

_Showdown In Kansas_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Four_

_As regulators and Buffy's team alike drove, there would many glances. "How long has this been going on?" Natalie asked and Rachel yelled "Let me out!" They stopped as Rachel walked out of the car and everyone was out the car with her. "There was a guy, the one who made me understand who I was." Rachel said and Buffy responded, "What about this guy?" Rachel remembered that when she caught Garrett her boyfriend cheating that night and after she found out what she was. She remembered something that she tried to forget, she went to see Garrett and as she went downstairs he was changing. As Rachel recounted this. "Fourteen years." Buffy said and added, "It's been going on all ready. How many are we talking about?"_

_Willow went back to her computer hacking days and found that a lot of missing people have always been attacked first and then missing after the first night of the full moon. Willow saw pictures of a woman with red hair. "She's in all the photos." Willow said and then a voice said, "And right behind you." The woman's name was Sabrina. "Come with me." Sabrina said. _

_As they drove to a very big mansion, Team Regulators and Buffy looked around. They looked around and saw a lot of wolves on all four legs. "I never seen something so…"Buffy said and Sabrina responded, "Animals have been demonized by grief, anger and hatred. Jonah has been at this way before Cecelia, he never like humans at all and saw his own kind has evolution. Everyone you see here was changed because they would born to be and then there are the others." Sabrina walked them to the back and saw the thousands of headstone. "I do anything for those who are like me, even those who should have never been like me." Sabrina said and Buffy looked around. _

"_I have been slaying for fourteen years. I knew someone who was on four legs" Buffy said and Willow responded, "Oz was a demon werewolf.. As they went into the house, Sabrina gave Willow a folder and she looked through all of them with Natalie. Rachel and Dawn would standing around. "Do you have changed at night too?" Dawn asked and Rachel responded, "See the human body is way small then a full grown dragon. If we try to change without the full moon we died." "What do you think about this?" Dawn asked and Rachel responded, "I'm human and I'm dragon, I never wish anyone to live there life like I have because called a seprant or the devil's messenger." Rachel said as Dawn to her, Rachel finished with.. "You'll see." _

"_Now you're glad you didn't' retire." Natalie said to Sam. "I would miss this for anything. I do miss Jason." Sam said and Natalie responded, "How do we stopped this?" In a separate room, Willow just shook her head in disbelief. "Buffy there would fifteen cases where the victims would between the ages of seven to fourteen." Willow said and Buffy found the pictures…" Willow added, "This can't just be supernatural, more people know about this, I mean children Buffy." _

_Buffy walked out and watched Sabrina tend to her pack. As Buffy watched, Sabrina took so much care of them made sure they watched over and all of them was obedient, so loyal to her. She was loyal to defend the human race but this time those who she always had to make sure was protected ninety-five percent of the time…The line have just blurred. _

_As everyone slept Buffy was up at this point she couldn't sleep and her wife Willow came to dragged her back to bed. "The world could wait." Willow said and Buffy kissed her. "Your right the world could wait." Buffy held her head and went back to bed. Sam walked out and saw Buffy with Willow. Sam missed Jason so much and knew she can't go back and forth between this life and that other life. "Hey honey." Natalie said and Sam turned. "Your okay." Natalie said and Sam lied but Natalie knew and turned as she knew Sam was looking at Buffy and Willow. "You missed that." Natalie said and Sam responded, "I do missed that." Natalie invited to come out with her. _


End file.
